


Depature

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: depature verse [1]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: AU, ultimate alien au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-31
Updated: 2011-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-13 02:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: After a battle forced her to go full anodite Gwen has to leave.





	Depature

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. 
> 
> I was never happy with any of my Ben 10 work I am only archiving it as I decided to archive everything I wrote under Raze flyn.

Departure:

“Are you sure you have to go,” Ben asked her after she finished saying good bye to her parents and the rest of her family. “Can’t Grandma fix your body so you can stay on Earth?” He was really taking it hard that she’d had to go full Anodite to stop Adwaita’s attack on Earth in revenge for his loss of the Alpha ruin.

“I asked but she says it’s impossible and I have to go with her now or I might lose control of all this power.” She wasn’t completely sure her grandmother was being honest but she could feel how much power she had now. She had to learn to control it no matter what. “She did say I could visit every once in a while once I learn to control it better.” She could feel her grandmother calling to her through the mana field to hurry things along. “I wish Kevin had come.” She knew he was angry, confused and upset about her leaving but she would have liked to say goodbye. “Give this to him for me, please, Ben,” she said handing over the letter.

“I will,” He assured her. She turned back toward her parents and said a final goodbye to them. Once she was done, she focused on Anodyne just like Grandma had told her and she felt herself lifting off.

“Trust me Gwen once you see your new home you’ll forget all about this place,” Verdona said cheerfully. She was too depressed to argue with her grandmother about things. “Now just take my hand and I’ll guide you.”

She reached out and grasped her Grandmother’s hand and the sensation of traveling across the galaxy was like nothing she’d ever experienced before. Maybe this won’t be so bad she thought as they arrived on a planet that sang with mana.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading


End file.
